


In the Hall

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless mucking about in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hall

“Newton, this is undignified…unseemly,” Hermann panted as he gripped the dark green metal filing cabinet behind him. Newton was slowly, gently rubbing him through his trousers.

“I have to admit these dumb baggy pants of yours give me a lot of room for manipulation,” Newt said, bracing himself on the cabinet behind Hermann.

“They are not baggy, they fit properly,” Hermann said, breathing heavily.

“You mean they have boner room?” 

“Don’t be vulgar.” Hermann leaned his head back, closing his eyes. 

“I love how you always say that when we’re in the middle of a sex act,” Newton remarked with a smirk, working harder, leaning into him. “And getting you off in a darkened corner of the hallway is pretty vulgar, Herms, so I don’t know what you expected.” 

“Yes, I am aware of the circumstances,” Hermann grumbled, panting already. “They are regrettably quite salacious.” 

“Want me to stop?” Newton asked. He tried to tease him but it came out sincere. 

“No! For the love of heaven don’t stop,” Hermann gasped, snapping his hips. He grabbed Newt’s wrist to stop him from pulling away. As soon as he felt that Newt had no intension of going anywhere, he released his grip, letting the man continue. Newton stroked him up and down, feeling the shape of him. Hermann moaned.  

“Your pants are so loose I can practically grab most of your dick,” Newt muttered almost to himself. 

“Charming,” Hermann huffed. But he pressed himself into Newton’s grasp, needy for his touch. Newton did not disappoint, rubbing and pressing, squeezing the head that must now be red and leaking, and then changing his touches to light teasing, driving him wild. 

“Hoh! Oh Newton, that's splendid. A little to my right, darling.”

“You call me that I'll do anything you say.” Hermann smiled weakly through his pleasured expression. He let his head drop down in concentration, his brow creased. His breath was ragged and raw. Newton watched his face with intent fascination. He knew he was very close, could hear it, feel it. He rubbed him knowing how good he was feeling, knowing he was close to release. He muttered encouragements like “you’re so good,” “so handsome,” and “let go, my man.” Hermann practically mewled with every word and every touch. 

“How’s this, baby?” But Hermann couldn’t answer; he was rocking his hips forward mindlessly, a nanosecond away from orgasm. Newton reached up at the last moment to kiss him full on his gaping mouth and Hermann came, moaning loudly. Newt gave up trying to kiss him and caught him as he teetered forward. After Hermann had got his breath back, he wrapped his arms around Newt and kissed him sensuously. He sighed contentedly, picked up his cane, and walked away.

“Well, I’m going to change my trousers.”

“Um, hey, excuse me,” Newt said sarcastically, pointing to himself. Hermann turned around with a sly, inviting gaze. He slowly held out his hand. Newt gave him a sour look.

“Would you accompany me to my bedroom, Dr. Geiszler?” Newt smirked, taking the mathematician’s hand. 

“Do you have ‘unseemly’ plans for me, dude?” Newt raised his eyebrows.

“I certainly do, my dear,” Hermann said, leading the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda crappy PWP. Whatever.


End file.
